What Does Love Feel Like? (Discontinued)
by BookWormAndWriterGirl
Summary: Thalia quits the hunters so now Leo finally thinks he has a chance with her. But Jason finds out and doesn't approve. Will Leo and Thalia get together? Or will Leo just get beaten up again? This is my first fan fiction so, no flames please! I'm still getting used to the site. Personally, I'm not a Thalia/Leo girl, I like Thalico and I root for them. But I had this idea.
1. Chapter 1: Leo Got a Black Eye

Chapter 1: The Prophecy Came True, Leo Got a Black Eye

Leo was walking to Half-Blood Hill. He could not believe he was so lucky. Thalia quitted the hunters! Apparently she wanted to "live her life" and all that. He was going to see her right now. She was leaning against her pine tree looking out into the sunset. Leo stopped. _What if this was a bad idea? _He thought. He just shook his head. No, he was going to go through this he didn't care if he got a black eye. Nothing was going to stop the great Leo Valdez, nothing. Nothing would stop him except for a certain son of Jupiter.

"Hey Leo!" Jason called out to him. Leo sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, ever since the war we barely got to see each other," Jason grinned at him.

"Um… I'm kinda busy," he would love to hang out with Jason but he had better things in mind, like going on a date with Thalia, "I have something to ask to your… um sister."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "What _are _you going to ask to Thalia?"

Leo hated to lie to Jason, preferably because Jason would never believe it.

"Just gonna ask her how she was doing since she quitted the hunters," Leo smiled and waited for the yells. But was surprised to see Jason smile at him.

"Well, that's nice of you," Leo sighed inwardly in relief. Thank god that the son of Jupiter was stupid, "For a moment there I thought you were gonna ask her out. 'Cause that would be bad, I'd kick your butt." Then he laughed, Leo laughed too. But nervously, good thing Jason didn't catch it.

"Well, tell her I said hi. I still have to talk to Piper about something."

"Sure, bye then."

Then Jason walked to the Aphrodite Cabin, while Leo walked to the hill. She was still there staring intently onto the horizon. Gods, she looked beautiful. He was practically behind the tree now. He braced himself and opened his mouth.

"Hey beautiful," then he quickly covered his mouth, _why did I say that?_ He thought.

"What did you just call me Valdez?" Thalia asked turned around, her eyes blue as the lake.

"Nothing," Leo said coolly, "You thought I was talking to you? I was talking to the tree."

That was his biggest mistake. Thalia looked him square in the eye and punched him.

"Jeez, woman! What did I do to you?" he said while covering his right eye.

"You talked to my tree," then he glared at him, "nobody talks to my tree."

And with those words Thalia walked away. Leo removed his hand from his eye.

"Well I guess what I said came true, I got a black eye."

Then he walked to his cabin. Thinking if he was ever going to find a perfect girl for him. He entered the cabin and said the command words to open his room, when it did pop out he climbed into his bed and looked up the ceiling. He sighed and said to Aphrodite in his mind: '_Seriously? Why do you hate me so badly? Is it because I'm a son of your husband? That's not my fault, you know. Give me a chance. Please.' _Then he went to sleep, silently hoping that he'd finally find out what love felt like.


	2. Chapter 2: How Do You Follow Your Heart?

Thalia could not stand that Latino elf. He was so annoying. She replayed the conversation in her head.

_"Hey beautiful," a voice behind her tree said, Thalia slightly jumped but then realized it was Leo._

_"What did you call me Valdez?" I said, turning around, trying my best to look menacing._

_"Nothing," he said, "You thought I was talking to you? I was talking to the tree." He makes up the dumbest excuses. That was also his mistake. I just glared at him then punched him in the face._

_"Jeez woman! What did I do to you?" he said while covering his right eye._

Thalia smiled slightly at that memory but went back to her serious face.

_"You talked to my tree, nobody talks to my tree." And then she walked away._

After she walked off she decided to go the lake. And pondered the real reason Leo said that.

"Oh please!" said a familiar voice of a woman beside her. Thalia jumped then saw it was just Aphrodite, "you're honestly not thinking about _that_. I mean, isn't it obvious?" when Thalia just stared at her blankly Aphrodite looked at her disapprovingly.

"Of course you wouldn't know. Being a former hunter of _Artemis_ after all," she sighed, "He, meaning Leo, did that because he wanted to ask you out, but got nervous and chickened out. I think that you shouldn't have punched him. He's a sweet boy who tries to mask his real emotions with humor. He has been feeling like a third wheel ever since Jason and Piper got together. And then he felt like a seventh wheel when they were on the quest to beat Gaia, with everybody in couples, Percy and Annabeth, Frank and Hazel, everybody was a couple except for him. He was just the_ Repair Boy, _as he referred to himself, " Aphrodite said sadly, wow I didn't know she felt sympathy for other people.

"Hey! I heard that!" she said, looking peeved, "Anyway, the boy talked to me when he was on his bed, he thought I hated him because of his father and he told me that, that wasn't his fault and he just wanted to feel love. Really, I was close to tears when I heard him. You should really give him a chance, he's been hurt all his life and his mom died when he was young, and because of that all his relatives think he was _a demon child_…" she trailed off.

"Look Aphrodite," Thalia said to the goddess, "that's a really touching story but are you sure that I'm right for Leo?"

"Why of course!" she said to Thalia, "I'm the goddess of love for Pete's sake! Look, I know you're not sure about your feelings, so all I'm going to say is the cliché thing to say: follow your heart, that's all that really matters," and with that she smiled and just like that she was gone, leaving Thalia to think and wonder: _How the Hades am I going to follow my heart? It can't speak!_

She sighed and stood up and walked off to her cabin, just realizing how tired she was.

She made a promise to herself to talk to Leo tomorrow and apologize for punching him.


	3. I Have A Mouth With A Death Wish

**Dear Sidhe:**

**Have I made Leo caffeinated enough? I don't think I did. :( Sorry to disappoint. But I made him funny (I think). I make up corny jokes. Forgive me. :D**

**-BWAWG (Call me BWAWG, my username is too long)**

Leo walked into the dining pavilion and noticed Thalia looking at him and she blushed and looked away. Leo could not believe it; Thalia Grace was looking at him, well of course it looked like a glare but still she _blushed, _Thalia never blushes and he meant _never_. He then walked to the Hephaestus table, where all of his half-siblings were already eating. Nyssa looked up at him.

"Took you long enough, counselor," she said to him, "Bet you were too busy checking out Thalia."

"What?" Leo cleared his throat, "N-no I wasn't."

"Sure," she rolled her eyes, "Of course you weren't."

"I have better taste than that you know," Leo said sitting down at the table and started eating.

All of his half-siblings snickered. "If Thalia heard you say that, she'd give you another black eye," one of them, a boy, said.

Leo instinctively touched his black eye, "She didn't give me this black eye, I ran into a pole. I also did _not _get punched, especially by a _girl_."

"Yeah right," the same boy said.

"It's totally the truth. In fact, Thalia was all over me last night."

The boy was about to say something else when instead he gulped. "Ha! Scared aren't you? Wh-what are you staring at?" then Leo turned around and saw a very angry girl glaring at him with icy blue eyes, "Oh! Hey Thalia," Leo said while trying to run away but Thalia caught him by the collar of his shirt and held him high.

"What did you say about me and last night?" Thalia asked him.

"N-nothing," he answered trying to act brave.

"Liar, I heard you say that I was all over you."

"If you had heard all this time why did you even ask me," Leo raised his eyebrows then looked back with his cabin mates, "Stupid isn't she," he told them which only caused Thalia to lift him higher.

"You. And. Me. In the arena. 12 o' clock," then she dropped him. Leo gulped he was so dead. He glanced at his watch and it was already 9 o' clock. Three hours to go. He headed to the arena to get some practice.

* * *

When Leo arrived he saw Thalia tearing at a dummy with her sword, _a dummy that was soon going to be him, _he thought. He decided to not bother her and headed to the woods. He needed to see Festus.

* * *

When he arrived at Bunker 9 he walked over to the _Argo II_, Festus made several clicking sounds when he saw Leo. Leo smiled for the first time that day.

"Yeah, glad to see you too, Festus," he said to the bronze figurehead. The dragon clicked in response, "Oh, I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me. Team Leo after all."

Festus made a doubtful sound and clicked several times. Leo understood '_don't lie to me tell me the truth. Just because I'm only a head does not mean I'm stupid_'. Leo smiled, "Look, Festus it's nothing, okay?" he lied, "Just some girl with black hair and blue eyes." _Thalia?_ "Yes, her," of course Festus would know, Leo had been here almost everyday telling Festus his problems. He always felt better when he told Festus his problems. _Explain the problem._ Festus clicked.

"All right, you nosy little dragon," then Leo explained everything about the night before, at the dining pavilion and what he saw at the arena. When he was finished it was almost noon. So he said goodbye to Festus and walked to the arena, preparing for his death. But he was also preparing what he was going to say to all his fans that root for Team Leo. Before he knew it, he arrived at the arena. And with surprising amount of confidence he walked in with his signature crazy smile on his face and a death wish.

* * *

**A/N: Review Please! And thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews. :)**


	4. I am a Bully

**I know, I've been making Thalia a little bit of a bully but it felt right, just read the chapter and enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus in any way, if I did Luke wouldn't have died and it wouldn't be half as good as it is now.**

* * *

After the dining pavilion Thalia walked to the arena. She had forgotten all about her promise to herself. Leo was so infuriating; she didn't care if he had a bad childhood she was going to kill him, or at least beat him up. She grabbed her sword and started slashing and stabbing a dummy that she imagined was Leo.

"You're right, he is annoying," said a voice behind her. Thalia yelled and whipped her sword around only to find a crippled, ugly man that she recognized as Hephaestus.

"Easy," he said to her, backing away, "I just came to talk to you."

Thalia laughed and put away her sword, "I'm sorry Hephaestus, I didn't know."

"Quite alright," he talked like a man from the 90's or something, "I'm glad you don't say 'Lord Hephaestus' that makes me sound old."

"I've gotten used to being told not to call gods that," she replied.

Hephaestus laughed a warm, hearty laugh, which made Thalia smile, "Yes, gods do have that hobby," then he stared at her, "I understand my wife came to see you about Leo." Thalia stiffened, _so that's what you wanted_, she thought.

"Yes, and?" she said getting annoyed two visits from a god/goddesses straight wanting to talk about Leo, was their relationship that popular?

"Well yes, your relationship _is _that popular, you're Zeus's daughter after all, you're one of the most popular channels on Hephaestus T. V. after Travis and Katie, of course and Percy and Annabeth," he said all suddenly like he heard her thoughts, "Leo _is_ annoying, I admit that but he's got a rough life, I understand my wife also told you that?" she nodded and he sighed, "I really wish she would stop bothering my children's love lives. Look Thalia, you're a brave, kind and sweet girl but you can also be headstrong and tend to push people away. Leo's a special kid, and even me the blacksmith god who got thrown from Olympus by his mother because she thought he was too ugly can see that you and Leo have a special connection."

She shook her head, "No, Hephaestus you don't understand," she looked at him, "Me and Leo, well let's just say that we're the most opposite couple there is."

"The goddess of love told you that you were right for each other are you going to wait for Eros too?" Hephaestus almost shouted at her, "For Pete's sake, even Ares can see it! You two… just give Leo a chance, alright?" she sighed, "Alright?" he repeated so she finally nodded, "I'll be watching you, and... stop bullying my son will you? Oh, and remember opposites attract." Then he vanished like the way Aphrodite did last night giving her love quotes meant to help her but only led her more astray. She remembered what the god said, '_stop bullying my son will you? _Had she really been a bully to Leo? She shook her head and decided to think about it later. She sighed and glanced at the clock. 11: 50. Leo should be almost here. She decided to practice more but this time imagined the dummies as stupid love goddesses and blacksmith gods. But now that she thought about it while training she has been a bit like a bully to Leo and she noticed that some things changed about him, he doesn't always have a goofy smile on his face, he doesn't tell a lot of jokes anymore and he hasn't been participating in any pranks as much as he used to. She realized Leo _had_ changed, probably not for the better. But she liked this Leo better than the old one, the one that still makes jokes but not as much as he used to, the one who still plays pranks but not as much, the serious one, well at least more serious than the goofy Leo. She dropped her sword and went to find Leo to cancel the fight but before she could even go out, Leo stepped in. With a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey," he said to her, grinning, "Ready to get your butt kicked by Team Leo?"

* * *

**Go Team Leo! Anyway leave a review or a suggestion on how I should do the next chapter because I'm stuck with writer's block.** I **mean, should I do a battle scene? 'Cause I'm not good at that stuff and I'm more good at conversations not battle.**


	5. Author's Note

Heeeey. Long time, no see, guys. :D Anyway, I've come here bearing bad news. :(

First of all, I'm sorry if you thought this was an update.

Second of all, I'm ending this story. I'm sorry, I really am but I just can't continue it anymore. Thank you for the reviews, fav's and follows. And I know this fic didn't last long but still, I love you all. Once again, I'm sorry. But this might not be the last you'll be hearing from me. ;) No promises though.


End file.
